Pinky Promise
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Jemma just wanted Skye to keep her promise...


_"Would you like to see them?" Jemma inquired, glancing up at Skye from her position on her shoulder._

_Skye's eyes were focused on their hands. The way they fit together. She was mesmerized at how perfectly their fingers linked when she shifted her hand to intertwine them. She smiled, huffing a small laugh. "I still can't believe you created an entire backstory for one in and out mission." she replied, her eyes shifting downward. She placed a small kiss on her girlfriend's nose. "But, since you're so excited about it, sure show me your undercover look."_

_Jemma's eyes lit up with excitement as she raised her head from Skye's shoulder. Her lips turned into a small pout. "Oh, bullocks." She sighed, slapping her hand gently down on the mattress. "I left the item in my room."_

_Skye shrugged. "No worries, I'll see it in the morning." She pulled Jemma closer, pressing her lips to her neck. "That way you don't have to get out of bed."_

_Jemma rested her hand on Skye's neck, enjoying the feel of her lips against her skin. Her eyes closed and a small moan escaped her lips when Skye's teeth grazed her most sensitive spot. "B-but I really want your opinion on how they look..."_

_"In the morning..." Skye muttered against her skin, kissing her way up her neck._

_"Please, Skye.." Jemma was pretty sure her request was a blurred line. It sounded as if she either really wanted to get the object or for Skye to satisfy the growing need her lips, teeth, and tongue were causing. Her fingers tightly gripped dark brown hair as Skye made her way up her jawline. "Just let me show you."_

_Skye reluctantly pulled back, slumping against the headboard, and sighed. "Okay, fine. Go get them."_

_Jemma beamed with excitement. "Thank you, sweetheart." She quickly kissed Skye's lips before pulling the covers off. She let out a small shriek and pulled the covers over herself again. "I'm suddenly very aware that I am naked." She swatted Skye playfully when the laugh escaped her lips. "It's not funny. I can't walk the halls like this."_

_"Relax." Skye leaned to the side, pulling a t-shirt and boxer shorts from her dresser. She handed them to Jemma. "Here you go."_

_Jemma raised a curious eyebrow. "Why do you own boxer shorts?"_

_"Because they're comfy and I look adorable in them." Skye smirked._

_Jemma rolled her eyes and started to get dressed. "I'll return shortly." She placed her hand on Skye's cheek, giving her a soft kiss. She smiled against Skye's lips at the soft hum she received in response. _

_Skye pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes. "Hurry.." she whispered as Jemma gave her another quick kiss and jumped from the bed..._

* * *

><p>"Jemma..."<p>

The voice calling her name sounded so distant. It sounded like an echo. A sound bouncing off sterile white walls before finally settling in her ears. Jemma turned to the person, her face drawn and tired. Stained with tears that had continuously fallen for what seemed like days.

"Jemma, you need to sleep." Fitz requested, placing her hand on her shoulder. He gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I can't leave her." she replied, her voice soft and broken. She returned her attention to hand she was holding. The hand that was lying limply in her own. "I won't leave her."

Fitz sighed, running his hand over his hair. "It could be days until she finally awakes, Jemma." He hesitated for a just a moment before placing both hands on her shoulders, giving her a small massage. "She would want you to rest."

"I'm not leaving her, Fitz!" Jemma snapped, her eyes focused on the woman lying there. Her chest moving up and down. Aided by the tubes and machines attached to her body.

Fitz raised his hands defensively. "Okay, Jemma, okay." He took a step back. "At least let me bring you something to eat."

Jemma closed her eyes, feeling the tears building up in them again. "I'm sorry, Fitz. I don't mean to be rude, honestly, but-"

She pressed her lips together as the tears feel from her eyes. She leaned into the feel of Fitz wrapping his arm around her neck from behind. Her hand grasped his forearm like she was holding onto an anchor. Something to keep her from drowning in the sorrow and pain caused by almost losing the person she loved more than anything in the world. The pain of never seeing her smile. Never feeling her lips against her own.

He kissed the top of her head as held her. "I'll go grab you some food and something to drink."

Jemma nodded through his embrace. "Thank you, Fitz."

* * *

><p><em>Jemma peaked through the door. "Close your eyes." she requested, smiling brightly at the hacktivist.<em>

_Skye made a face. "Seriously?"_

_"Yes, seriously. Now do it."_

_Skye rolled her eyes with a small smirk. "Alright." She sighed as she placed her hands over her eyes. _

_"Are your eyes covered?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Promise?"_

_Skye chuckled. "Yes, I promise. Now hurry up and get in here."_

_Jemma entered shyly. She tugged at the hem of the shirt she borrowed from Skye. She raised her hand, tucking the sides of her hair behind her ears. "Alright. You may look now."_

_Skye lowered her hands. Her eyes slowly widened and her jaw slacked. Jemma stood before her wearing her t-shirt, her black boxer shorts, and a pair of black rimmed glasses. Skye never put any thought in how sexy a pair of glasses could be, but seeing them on Jemma..._

_"Wow.." she breathed, her eyes focused solely on her girlfriend._

_"Do you like them?" Jemma adjusted the unfamiliar frames on her face. She watched as Skye pulled the covers from her body and crawled toward her. "I thought it might change my appearance a bit. You know, on the off chance that someone on the train had seen me before. It also gives some character to my back story and-" _

_Her words were cut short as Skye pressed her lips firmly against her own. She released a tiny squeak at the surprise touch, but instantly sighed happily into it as she kissed her back. Skye raised her body so she was firmly on her knees, her hands gripping Jemma's waist. Her fingers finding their way under the hem of her shirt, digging gently into her bare skin. Jemma's hands cupped her face as the kiss deepened. She moaned lightly when Skye's nails brushed against her side._

_Skye pulled back slowly, her nose brushing lightly against Jemma's. "You know, I've always thought you were the sexiest woman in the world, but with those glasses..." She leaned back to look in Jemma's eyes. "It's like a whole nother level of sexiness.."_

_Jemma blushed instantly, releasing a small chuckle. "You flatter me." She slid her hands over Skye's shoulders, clasping her hands behind her neck. She stared into her eyes, concern suddenly filling her own. "Promise me you'll be safe tomorrow."_

_Skye looked slightly confused. "It's not a combat mission, Jem. I'll be fine." She rested her hands on the small of Jemma's back. "We all will be."_

_Jemma's eyes danced over her features as she ran her fingers through Skye's soft brown hair. "I know, but I worry about you." She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. "I-" Her eyes connected with Skye's once again. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."_

_A bright smile broke across Skye's face. "I love you..." She pulled Jemma closer. "And I promise I'll be safe." She kissed Jemma again and pulled her back down onto the bed..._

* * *

><p>Jemma brushed her fingers against Skye's forehead. There was warmth there now. Unlike the cold she felt when she saw her in that room. Her body lying lifeless on the floor. Her face pale from the extreme amount of blood she had lost.<p>

"You promised me you'd be safe." she spoke softly as she continued to stroke her face. "I understand why you did it, but I really wish you had waited. Waited on the team." She scooted her chair closer. "I was so scared, Skye. I thought I was going to lose you. I tried to keep it together, I did. My only process what trying to save you." She swallowed back the tears threatening to fall again. "Now, I need you to wake up. I need you to look at me. To tell me you're sorry for breaking your promise-" She lowered her head, the tears racking her body as she held Skye's hand.

"I...I'm sorry..."

Jemma's head shot up like a rocket at the choked sound. She jumped from her chair, her hands quickly, but gently, gripping the sides of Skye's face. "Skye?!"

Skye's eyes were barely open as she tried to focus on Jemma. "Hey..."

Jemma released a watery laugh. "You're awake! Oh, thank God.."

Skye shifted, her face wincing in pain. Her eyes opened a bit more and her vision cleared. "Man, you look like crap..." she teased, a small smile slowly forming on her lips.

Jemma released another watery laugh. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on Skye's lips. "Well, you aren't exactly qualifying for any beauty pageants yourself, Miss."

Skye frowned. "Death doesn't become me, huh?" She quickly regretted her joke when she saw the sadness overtake Jemma's features. She forced herself to sit up further. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. that wasn't funny."

"I thought I'd lost you." Jemma whispered, a single tear slipping from her eye.

Skye reached up as best she could and wiped it away with her thumb. "You didn't. I'm here. I'm awake." She continued to caress her cheek. "And, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise. But, next time, I'll pinky promise.." She offered a small smile. "Those are serious, you know? It's like a bonding contract. I'm totally in your control if I break it."

Jemma raised an eyebrow, sniffing back the tears. "Really?"

Skye gave a small nod. "Really."

"That could be interesting."

Skye chuckled lightly. The pain shot through her stomach and her face scrunched in pain. "Ow, ow, maybe laughing isn't such a good idea right now."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. Just rest. No more jokes." She sighed as she stroked Skye's hair. "I'm so happy you're awake."

Skye's smile remained. "I love you, Jemma."

Jemma leaned in closer, her hand never ceasing it's soft caress. "And I love you, Skye." she whispered as she leaned in closer and gave her another small kiss.

* * *

><p>It was only a few more days before they let Skye return to the Bus. She was so grateful to be in her own bed with Jemma pressed against her side every night.<p>

Tonight was no different.

Skye's back rested against the headboard. Jemma's head rested on her chest, her arm wrapped tightly around Skye's mid section. She held her like that most nights. It was like she was afraid if she let go, she'd wake up and Skye would be gone.

Skye lightly traced her fingers up and down Jemma's arm. She smiled when she heard the content sigh escape Jemma's lips. She turned her head, pressing a small kiss to Jemma's forehead.

"I promise to never scare you again." she spoke softly, giving Jemma a small squeeze.

Jemma shifted, her eyes still closed. She raised her hand and extended her pinky. "Pinky promise." she muttered, sleepily.

Skye chuckled and shook her head. "Pinky promise." she swore as she hooked her pinky with Jemma's then slid down to cuddle close to her girlfriend before drifting off to sleep...


End file.
